Feathers Fly
by Maxrideandcows
Summary: What else can I say, other than: Feathers Fly.


_**BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY FOLKS! COME READ AND REVIEW! Authors note at the bottom =)**_

**Maxpov:**

"Hi-Yaaa!" I shouted, kicking the strength, and breath, out of one of the two Erasers invading our little Arizona home. You know, you would think that by now the White Coats knew that six mutant bird kids could take on way more than two freaking wolves. But instead of live and learn, they live and act like they know what they are doing. Which they surely don't.

I turned the passed out Eraser over. I tied him to his buddy, and Fang and I threw them off our cliff. Hasta La Vista scum bags! Ah, teamwork always works. The rest of the flock didn't even need to help us; it was just Fang and I. That sounded nice, but awkward. "_**Fang and I**_".

"Well, I think that takes care of them," Fang said, while coming over to see if I was alright or something. I looked up at him and smirked. Recently he has been so "protective" over me and I find it hilarious. I mean, I was the one who took care of him and the flock, all my life! So now, he was responsible for me? Yeah right. Just because he was my boyfriend, doesn't mean that I am now his damsel in distress. Maximum Ride act like a girl? Yeah right.

"Yup. So, are the kids alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"They didn't even wake up."

"Perfect," I smiled. He took my hand and we walked back into the house together. It felt weird to be all lovey dovey with Fang in the beginning, but I was used to it now. I honestly loved him. He is my best friend and the only one who gets me, and we love each other. How cool is that?

"Uh, do you realize this is the first free moment we have had in like… forever?" Fang whispered in my ear. I shivered and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with a blank stare to the onlooker, but I know what are in those eyes. Love, excitement, and begging. I smiled and put my lips up to his ears and whispered,

"Piss off Fang."

I mushed my hand in his face, pushing him away, and walked off to my bed room. Hey, I was tired!

**Fangpov:**

I watched Max walk away, chuckling. Someone has PMS. Thank God I wasn't the Eraser she beat up. But at least I can deal with Max's moods. If I didn't love her as much as I did, I would be dead. No joke.

Anyway, even though it was six in the morning, I was awake. So the only options were:

One= Convince Max that making out is better than sleeping,

Two= Sleep

Three= attempt to cook

Four= put out the fire I made when I tried to cook.

I decided to pick number one.

Since I decided also that I didn't want to be dismembered by Max, I went into her room quietly.

I knocked on the door and opened it a crack. She was tied to a chair with tape over her mouth and ropes on her hands and feet. She looked like she was passed out, and there was blood dripping down in a slight stream on her forehead. I immediately ran up to her to see if she was alright. She was breathing and she had a pulse, but she was knocked out cold, without a doubt. There was a note on her bed, and her window was wide open. I looked out it to see if I could find the attacker, but he was long gone. How he wrote a note and tied up THE Maximum Ride in two or three minutes, I have no idea.

Once I unfolded the note it read:

_**Dearest Fang,**_

_**I would bet that you have noticed your dear Maximum is out cold by now. If you have not, maybe you need better eyesight, like your friend Iggy perhaps. **_

How does this person know our names? And the Iggy joke was so not cool.

_**I have left this note to warn you. Not because your' lives matter to me. I couldn't care if you all die. But there is a reason, not known to the world, that you and the Flock must stay alive. Because I hate you, I will let you figure out the reason by yourself.**_

_**Anyway, you have three days to get the Flock and yourself out of your home. By that time, the house will be blown to smithereens! I suggest you hurry. Because I am always watching…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ter Boutcht. **_

**Well, de well. Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I had to. This story has sooooooo much coming to it, you just wait. You will never believe your minds and eyes while I continue this story! It has so much coming, just wait. I will continue this, but I think this might be my main story on this account. I literatly just made this in 30 minutes so your welcome. I can't wait to hear your reactions so far so review! And check my other stories! Kay, **

**BYE! =***

***SHOUTOUT SUNDAY!***

**Limegreen124, my bestest best best friend just had a birthday! SO LET US SING:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AWESOMEST WRITER IN FANFICTION, LIMEGREEEN124!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**So there you have it! Go check her stories, mostly "How It All Became my life", and read and review them! And do you know what would make her so happy? If you reviewed her stories by saying Happy Birthday in the review! K bye- wait review mine too! **

**There's a sad sort of clanging**

**From the clock in the hall**

**And the bells in the steeple, too**

**And up in the nursery**

**An absurd little bird**

**Is popping out to say coo-coo**

**(Coo-coo,** **So long, farewell**

**Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight coo-coo)**

I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

**Bye!**


End file.
